Operação de Alto Risco
by Maioki
Summary: Presente feito para a ficwriter Dark Faye. Casal: Weber e Melissa e uma tentativa quase pífia de uma fic com ação, humor, angst e romance, ou seja...ahn XD..ah u.u


Disclaimer: Full Metal Panic não me pertence, a essência é essa xD

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Operação de Alto Risco**

É uma operação secreta de alto risco. Se for descoberto as conseqüências serão cruéis e dolorosas, ele sabe disso, mas, mesmo assim, continua seguindo em frente, precisa fazê-lo, pela sua honra. Seu alvo se encontra no recinto ao lado, ele anda na ponta dos pés porque barulho era a última coisa que visava em um momento tão crucial da operação, apóia-se na parede e vai arrastando seu corpo sobre a mesma, uma gota de suor percorre seu rosto e cai ao chão desfazendo-se em inúmeras gotas menores.

Ele estava quase lá, agora só faltava saber a exata posição dos seus alvos. Vozes soam do corredor próximo.

-Droga! – pensa consigo mesmo – e agora! Se eu for pego já era.

Rapidamente se esconde em um vão da parede, prende sua respiração e fixa-se mais à parede. Dois soldados passam conversando sobre um assunto qualquer, sua atenção toda se volta para lá, e se eles o descobrirem? Mal pode pensar nas conseqüências, porém basta um olhar atento de um dos dois para toda a operação ruir. Para sua sorte os dois se vão e não o vêem. Respira aliviado, inclina-se mais um pouco para entrar na fase "beta" do seu plano, olha para o relógio, tinha apenas mais alguns minutos.

-É agora! – Pensa decidido.

Finalmente sente uma presença atrás de si, alguém o observava sem fazer barulho, mas por quanto tempo? Talvez quando os soldados atraíram sua atenção toda para um ponto. Ele vira lentamente sua cabeça para trás e se depara com um par de seios cobertos por uma toalha, olha mais para cima procurando o rosto e acha uma expressão que conhecia muito bem.

-WEBER! – grita a pessoa em tom possesso.

-Droga, fui descoberto! – seu coração acelera, seu rosto se encharca de suor e seu corpo fica imóvel, Melissa o tinha descoberto.

-Por acaso você tava tentando espiar eu e a Tessa no banho de novo?

-Não! – diz levantando-se em posição de continência – Eu...apenas...estava protegendo...

-Protegendo o que!

-Ahn...a porta!

-E POR ACASO A PORTA PRECISA DE PROTEÇÃO! LERDO!

-Claro que sim! – diz em um tom decidido como se realmente acreditasse naquilo – uma proteção contra tarados.

-Então você estava protegendo a porta de você mesmo?

-Sim! Digo, não! Proteger a capitã Testarossa contra os Soldados Tarados é essa minha missão – bate no peito ostentando orgulho.

-A Testarossa? E eu?

-Oras, você não precisa – quase rindo.

-Idiota – suas palavras soam sentidas. Ela se vira e vai embora.

Pela primeira vez o Weber fica confuso com ela, nunca antes havia visto um tom tão sentido nas palavras de Melissa.

-O que foi isso agora? – pergunta a si mesmo, confuso.

Algo o tira de si e ele perde o interesse de ver a capitã no banho, ainda havia uma chance, mas em todo caso havia sido descoberto. Segue rumo a um lugar calmo, alguma coisa não estava bem, ou melhor, alguma coisa tinha ficado realmente mal. Aos poucos começa a perceber a grande mancada que acabava de cometer, justo ele. Um sentimento de arrependimento despontou.

Percebe sua perna direita começar a tremer, um tremor que começava perto de sua virilha.

-Então quando se está arrependido sua perna direita treme? – falou em tom irônico para si mesmo.

-Na verdade quando o celular toca no vibra-call que isso acontece – uma figura séria (-Nota do autor, isso do vibra-call aconteceu comigo...¬¬-)

-Sousuke – olha surpreso – o que faz aqui?

-Atenda seu celular primeiro.

-Ok – ele pega seu celular, havia esquecido do detalhe do Vibra-call, pudera, estava com a cabeça a mil – Alô...uma missão urgente? Certo, já estou indo. – desliga da curta ligação – não precisa explicar.

-Weber. Você nem perguntou até aonde eu já fui com a Chidori (- como sempre faz -), e nem percebeu o celular no vibra-call...aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Quem diria. Senhor Sousuke tão perceptivo e preocupado com os outros, pelo visto a vida japonesa comum anda te fazendo bem mesmo – disfarça com o tom alegre de sempre.

-Não, eu...eu pergunto isso pensando no sucesso da missão – disfarça no tom sério.

Vão disfarçando até a sala da missão, aonde encontram Melissa que também disfarçava estar normal.

Recebem uma rápida missão. Na verdade era simples, apenas aprisionar quatro fugitivos que estavam se escondendo em uma ilha deserta. A estratégia era de os atrair individualmente para um ponto aonde Weber, como sniper que é, atiraria um tranqüilizante em cada um, teria exatamente quatro balas.

Foram rapidamente para a missão, porém apenas uma pessoa estava realmente apta para a mesma, os outros dois estavam chateados com uma mesma pessoa. Melissa com Weber e Weber com ele mesmo, o modo como tinha dito aquilo para ela não era o mesmo que queria passar, não era aquilo que ele queria ter dito. Apenas uma palavra dita por ela soava em sua cabeça: "Idiota".

Chegaram na ilha sem fazer barulho. Rapidamente localizaram os alvos e já partiram para o plano, teriam que separá-los e capturá-los individualmente.

-Certo – principiou a líder do grupo – Sousuke, você vêm comigo, nós vamos atrair a atenção deles em dois pontos, sendo assim o grupo se divide de quatro para duas duplas, depois nós atraímos mais uma vez de dois pontos distintos separando uma das duplas. Caso dê errado o jeito é atirar o tranqüilizante em um deles e o outro render na força. Por algum motivo não querem esses fugitivos machucados, então, violência só em último caso.

-Ok.

-Weber, aqui nesse barranco você tem uma ótima visibilidade, mantenha os alvos, não os perca de vista, entendeu?

-Sim.

-Então. Vamos Sousuke.

Ambos partem e ele enfim, fica sozinho, tarde, mas ali estava seu lugar calmo, havia uma coisa que precisava urgentemente refletir, algo que o estava incomodando, uma pergunta que apenas seria respondida ao descobrir um sentimento:

-Porque raios eu me importo tanto?

Afinal de contas porque um "idiota" dela havia causado tanto desconforto? Porque aquilo havia o abalado profundamente? Talvez se importasse mais com os sentimentos das pessoas do que ele mesmo julgava. Não, era algo a mais. Algo que não conseguia enxergar claramente, embora estivesse embaixo do seu nariz. Embaixo do Nariz.

-Droga! – é tirado de súbito do seu transe – eles sumiram. – Finalmente percebe que os quatro alvos não estavam mais no mesmo local.

Rapidamente avisa seus companheiros. Ele havia falhado. Desde cedo só havia sucedido uma galeria de falhas inúteis, falhou quando tentou ver as duas no banho, falhou quando disse que Melissa não precisava de sua proteção. Finalmente percebeu.

-Não, meu erro foi dizer que ela não importa para mim. – que grande mentira ele havia dito, pensou.

Sente novamente uma presença por trás, vira-se rapidamente e dá de cara com os quatro alvos.

-Olha só, e não é que tinha mesmo alguém nos observando. – um gordinho apontando uma arma diz sorrindo.

-Sim, eu não me engano – diz um homem alto de óculos escuros.

-Ok, não esperemos explicações, matem-no logo.

Os quatro erguem suas armas e miram unicamente um mesmo alvo cercado. Só havia uma saída possível. Weber rapidamente dá um salto para trás visando o fim do barranco, mira seu rifle para o mais alto deles e atira. Um movimento rápido que lhe garante uma pessoa imobilizada, porém os outros atiram em retorno acertando seus ombros, sua perna direita, e o seu braço. Ele cai do barranco e perde a consciência.

Culpar alguém as vezes é o mais fácil a se fazer, mas a única pessoa que poderia ser culpada ali era ele mesmo, então culpou-se por tudo, uma só frase, apenas um momento do seu dia fora responsável por aquele desastre todo, aquele desastre que o destruía tanto física como emocionalmente. Porém ele ainda não estava morto. Na verdade acordou sobre os braços dela, que gritava seu nome, como se aquilo fosse curar todas suas feridas.

-Melissa?

-Finalmente você acordou. Idiota. – disse ela, sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Estava tudo tão confortável, apesar do seu corpo todo baleado, da dor no corpo que sentia ao ter caído do barranco. Tudo aquilo parecia ínfimo.

-Acho que...

-Acha o que?

-Melissa...acho que eu entendi...acho que...eu te amo.

-E só agora percebeu isso, idiota?

Ela encosta sua mão esquerda sobre a face direita dele, ele sente o calor da mão, ela inclina-se e encosta seus lábios nos dele. A outra pessoa que estava ali apenas vira-se e vai indo deixando os dois a sós.

-Quando foi que aconteceu? – pergunta para si Sousuke que ia saindo do local, respeitando a privacidade do mais novo casal.

Os dois terminam o beijo e olham para o rapaz que ia saindo.

-Talvez ele um dia perceba o que sente pela Chidori – diz Weber sorrindo.

-Sim. – ela retorna o sorriso.

-Melissa...eu prometo que nunca mais irei espiar a Tessa no banho.

-E nem a mim!

-Isso eu não garanto...hehehe – retruca.

-Mas, eu sim – retruca a moça – porque a partir de agora você vai tomar banho junto comigo. (- Desejos não realizados do autor "parte 1" - u.u -)

-Sabe, as vezes você me surpreende!

-Eu sei hehehe.

-Fim-

Presente feito para a Dark Faye, esqueci de colocar aqui XD

Ah, por favor, Reviews para fazer um ficwriter mais feliz.


End file.
